1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an assembly for protecting electronic components.
2. Description of Related Art
Powertrain control modules are currently packaged in diverse mechanical configurations. Such mechanical configurations often involve expensive custom die cast and stamp metal covers bonded to other custom polymeric or metal parts to protect the electronic assembly. Powertrain control modules must be designed to operate in harsh, under hood environmental conditions. Yet the high volume required to fulfill an automotive application also requires a cost effective design. The current cost of a typical aluminum die cast housing may represent a significant cost of the overall module. In addition, stamped metal and die cast covers are susceptible to gaps between the top and bottom covers increasing susceptibility to environmental conditions and electromagnetic interference. Further, plastic configurations may offer no electromagnetic interference protection at all.
In view of the above, it is apparent that there exists a need for an improved assembly for protecting electronic components.